El cumpleaños de Sesshomaru
by Didax
Summary: Descansaban. Rin no sabía cuándo era el cumpleaños de su protector, por lo que decidió darle un regalo ese mismo día. CAPITULO AÑADIDO SITUACION INVERSA
1. Chapter 1

**El cumpleaños de Sesshomaru**

Mientras se encontraban en la búsqueda de Naraku, habían momentos en los que el grupo liderado por Sesshomaru descansaba y se sacudía un poco de la mente su propósito. Usualmente el imponente youkai se recostaba contra el tronco de un árbol con una pierna extendida, la otra flexionada y su brazo posándose sobre ésta, pensativo. Rin, por su parte, se entretenía cazando peces si estaban cerca de un río, o mirando objetos y criaturas interesantes si era en un claro, cantando además una canción improvisada. Jaken en cualquier situación cuidaba de la niña y se sometía a sus deseos infantiles, si no quería recibir el golpe de una misteriosa piedra o una mirada escalofriante.

En una de esas en que descansaban en el claro, Rin se acercó repentinamente a Jaken y le dijo:

- Jaken-sama, estoy aburrida

- ¿Y qué quieres que haga, niña? Siempre tienes algo, o hambre o cansancio, y yo soy el que tiene que ir a buscar comida, o lo que tú quieras, porque el Señor Sesshomaru me obliga, y como el a veces se comporta como un egoísta, malo, desagradable…- en ese momento se detuvo porque se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo, mientras un escalofrío le recorría la espalda sabiendo que a unos metros de distancia su amo le dirigía una mirada asesina.- … amo bonito yo no me estaba refiriendo a usted, mas bien no estaba diciendo nada, debe ser que usted está escuchando cosas, ay pero eso no significa que esté loco porque…- ahí terminó su charla porque una piedra le dio de lleno en la cara, y Rin se felicitaba por su buena puntería.

- Gomen nasai, Jaken-sama, es que si seguía hablando creo que hubiera perdido la vida, y yo a usted le quiero mucho!- dijo Rin abalanzándose sobre él como siempre hacía en situaciones parecidas.

- Rin- dijo el youkai con voz grave (demasiado sexyyy).

- Hai?

- Bien hecho.

Rin estaba tan feliz que comenzó a bailar con Jaken diciendo lo feliz que era, y en eso le preguntó al demonio verde:

- Jaken-sama, usted sabe cuando es el cumpleaños del Señor Sesshomaru?

- La verdad es que en todos los años que llevo al lado del amo bonito nunca me he preguntado cuándo es, total, nosotros, los demonios, no nos fijamos en esas trivialidades que a ustedes los humanos les gustan

- Entonces eso significa que al Señor Sesshomaru nunca le han regalado nada ni lo han felicitado? En ese momento se le iluminó la cara a Rin y apareció una gran sonrisa- ¡en ese caso se lo celebraremos hoy!

- ¿Tú estás loca? ¡Ni siquiera sabemos si es hoy!

- ¡No importa! ¡Estoy segura de que igual le gustará la sorpresa!

Aunque de sorpresa no tenía nada, ya que los agudos oídos de Sesshomaru lo captaron todo y miraba la escena con una ceja levemente arqueada y con algo de interés.

- Hmph- fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir al respecto, mientras pensaba qué demonios iba a hacer la niña a continuación.

Rin recogía flores hermosas, si veía una piedra que emitía un brillo interesante la cogía, y vio a Kagome, que pasaba por allí.

- Rin-chan! ¿Qué hacees?

- Recojo flores y cosas bonitas para dárselas al Señor Sesshomaru, ¡ya que es su cumpleaños!

- ¿En serio?- pensó en felicitarlo y lo vio ahí contra el árbol, mirándola con una cara de pocos amigos y decidió que no iba a hacer nada.

- Kagome-sama, ¿me ayuda a buscar algo bonito para él?

Kagome llevaba con ella su bolso, comenzó a buscar entre sus cosas y sacó lápices de colores y hojas blancas.

- ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Rin, curiosa.

- Esto es papel, y estos otros son colores para que le puedas dibujar algo bonito, él de seguro se pondrá muy contento!- dijo Kagome, poco convencida realmente.

Ella se fue, y dejó a Rin pensando que iba a dibujar. ¡Una espada! No… le recordaría a Tessaiga, y ella no quería que él se entristeciera.. ¡Quizá un perrito! Total, él era un demonio perro.. ¡Ah, ya sé! Dijo en voz alta y Jaken se dijo que se había vuelto loca y ya comenzaba a hablar sola.

Rin se veía muy concentrada, echándole un vistazo a Sesshomaru cada segundo, y él pensaba que quizá esa vez su sirviente Jaken sí tenía razón y ella había perdido la cordura porque nadie le hablaba, así que dijo:

- Rin, ¿qué estás haciendo?- preguntó con una milésima de preocupación en el rostro.

Ella no respondió, y lo dejó a él un poco molesto porque a él, el Gran Sesshomaru, no le debían ignorar, y menos los que lo seguían. Después relajó un poco la cara, recordando que ella podía hacer lo que quisiera y el que tenía la culpa de todo era Jaken, que estaba sentado, al parecer pensando. Decidió descargar un poco de la furia que siempre sentía con su sirviente.

- Jaken- dijo con su voz suave pero firme

- Hai, amo bonito?- respondió el aludido, feliz de que lo hubieran nombrado.

- Deja de pensar estupideces y ve a buscarle comida a Rin, que posiblemente pronto le dará hambre.

Jaken inmediatamente fue a buscar lo que le pedían sin rechistar para no enfadar al amo bonito, y desapareció entre los árboles.

- Sesshomaru-sama… – dijo Rin acercándose a él, con flores en una mano y un papel en la otra, y mirando hacia abajo.- pensé que le gustaría recibir un regalo de cumpleaños ya que el señor Jaken me dijo que no le habían dado ninguno antes, así que le traje estas flores e hice este dibujo, ¡espero que le guste!- terminó Rin con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, característica de ella.

Pasó un tiempo, pero finalmente el tomó lo que ofrecía esa encantadora niña y abrió los ojos de sorpresa al ver en el papel algo que se parecía un poco a él, y se reconoció definitivamente por las marcas en la cara que lo identificaban. Al lado y agarrándole la mano estaba Rin, tenía que ser ella, y al lado de ésta algo feo y malformado que él, con su inteligencia, dedujo que era Jaken. Había agarrado las flores también, así que las olió, tenían un perfume realmente exquisito. Después sucedió algo que lo dejó mas aturdido de lo que ya se encontraba, y es que Rin se acercó a él, le abrazó y le dio un fuerte beso en la mejilla. Cuando procesó todo lo que había sucedido, le devolvió el gesto y cerro los ojos durante un momento, al tiempo en que se levantaba con elegancia y de espaldas a ella, como estaba, dijo:

- Arigato, Rin.

Al estar volteado Rin no pudo apreciar la mirada dulce que apareció en sus ojos durante un segundo, pero estaba tan contenta brincando por todas partes que de igual manera no se hubiera dado cuenta.

Jaken volvió, vio a su amo preparado para reanudar el viaje así que levantó a Ah-Un que estaba tumbado en la grama, Rin estaba cantando y Sesshomaru estaba mirando al horizonte, como solía hacer.

- Vámonos.- dijo Sesshomaru con su tono de siempre.

- Hai!- dijeron sus dos acompañantes al unísono.

Sesshomaru iba al frente, como siempre. "Me pregunto cuándo será el cumpleaños de Rin" pensó.


	2. Situación inversa

Situación inversa

Desde el "cumpleaños" de Sesshomaru habían pasado ya muchas lunas. Todo seguía prácticamente igual, Rin molestando a Jaken, Jaken molestando a Sesshomaru, y él tan silencioso y misterioso como siempre.

-¡HOY ES MI CUMPLEAÑOS!- exclamó Rin como si quisiera que todo el mundo se enterara.

"¿Cómo demonios lo sabrá?", se preguntó Sesshomaru, y de pronto se acordó de cuando se lo habían "celebrado" a él. "Hmph. En ese caso, le seguiré la corriente". Por su parte, Jaken le negaba a la niña lo que ésta había afirmado.

-NO LO ES- dijo Jaken.

-¡SÍ LO ES!- le respondió Rin

-¿Pero cómo lo vas a saber?

- Simplemente lo sé- contestó ella reteniendo las lágrimas, triste de que nadie le creyera.

Sesshomaru tenía que hacer algo, no se podía quedar callado para siempre.

-Es el cumpleaños de Rin, Jaken- dijo mirando a su sirviente de mala manera.

-¡Hai! Amito bonito si usted lo dice entonces tiene que ser la pura verdad.

Rin estaba saltando, cantando, no pedía nada, nunca lo hacía ya que era una niña realmente humilde y buena.

La situación hacía ver que no era necesario regalarle nada, pero, ¿y si ella se molestaba con él después? Sinceramente no la quería ver triste, pero estaría lastimando su orgullo si era capaz de darle presentes a una niña pequeña y además humana. Bueno, en algo al parecer tenía razón Naraku, y es en que ella es su punto débil.

Él no iba a buscar flores ni piedritas y menos a hacer un dibujo. Se imaginó haciéndolo y un escalofrío le recorrió por la espalda. Humillación. Él no llegaría a esos límites. Sus compañeros lo vieron irse a un rumbo desconocido sin decir cuándo iba a volver, o que si se quedaran allí.

Optaron por quedarse ahí, en medio del bosque.

-Jaken-samaa

-Qué quieres- respondió con desgana.

-¿A dónde se fue Sesshomaru-sama?

-No lo sé, acaso tú le viste diciéndomelo- contestó malhumorado- desde que llegaste tú se han limitado considerablemente las veces en las que acompaño al amo bonito a sus misiones todo porque tengo que cuidar a una débil humana como tú.

Por suerte Rin no escuchó el final de lo que ella consideró un largo discurso y se fue a la mitad de éste.

Así pasaron las horas y él no volvía, lo que hacía a Rin suspirar con tristeza. Si tan sólo le hubiera dicho a Sesshomaru antes que lo único que quería era que él se quedara todo el día a su lado.

"Por fin lo encontré" se dijo. Le parecía perfecto. Sin humillarse, ni pagar a nadie. Había hallado un pequeño diamante en la tierra, que a la luz del día desprendía muchos colores, lo más probable es que le gustaría por eso. Después se le ocurrió una idea y, como no sintió la presencia de su medio hermano cerca de ella, fue rápidamente donde Kagome a pedirle una cinta para el pelo. Efectivamente tenía una, de color verde manzana. Ya no le caía tan mal. Unió la preciosa gema con la cinta. Eso haría que la extraña colita que tenía Rin en el pelo se viera aún más adorable.

Ya estaba anocheciendo, Rin con cada segundo que pasaba se sentía más triste y Jaken no sabía qué hacer. Él ya había llegado, sólo que con lo silencioso que era no se dieron cuenta.

-Rin- dijo el youkai.

-¡Sesshomaru-sama!- exclamó la niña haciendo que las lágrimas que tenía en los ojos parecieran de felicidad. Se abrazó a sus piernas y permaneció así por un gran rato, contenta de tenerlo a su lado. Ella no se había dado cuenta de que le había puesto algo en el pelo, y él de alguna manera no podía comentárselo.

Había un río cerca y fueron a tomar agua de él, y en ese momento Rin se vio reflejada en el agua, con algo bonito brillando en su cabeza con un lindo lazo. Pensó, pensó y volvió a pensar y no recordaba habérselo puesto.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Rin- dijo Sesshomaru, revelando que era él quien le había dado el obsequio.

"Así que no estaba buscando a Naraku, ni matando onis…" pensó Rin. "Estaba buscando un regalo para mí". Cuando lo terminó de asumir ya estaba saltando alrededor de Sesshomaru, abrazándolo, y con una expresión que él nunca olvidaría.

-¡Arigato gozaimasu!- repetía y repetía la niña, feliz.

Él no decía nada, mirándola.

-Quédese a mi lado, por favor- le dijo ella con ojos suplicantes.

-Siempre que quieras-respondió Sesshomaru, consciente de lo que podían significar esas palabras en unos cuantos años.


End file.
